Sophie Tanner
Sophie Camille Tanner is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She possesses the abilities of Calling, Amplification and Material Intuition, and she will in future also manifest Genesis. Appearance Sophie has recently turned 18 years old. She has dark brown eyes and long, golden blonde hair. Normally she straightens her hair on a daily basis. Her skin tans quite easily and she is tall with a slim build. Abilities Sophie's first ability is Calling. This ability means that she can call any living person in the world, summoning them to her presence. The only exceptions would be if a person were physically incapable of travelling to her, for example if they were locked up or unable to move, and if the person had died. In each of these cases, Sophie would sense the failure of her ability, and would be able to differentiate between a failure caused by death and a failure caused by other reasons. Calling is done by closing her eyes and focusing intently on the individual, willing that person to come to her. The person would feel an intense, irresistible urge to travel in Sophie's direction until they reached her. If the person tried to resist, the urge would become stronger and stronger, until it was even painful, and it'd be impossible to resist successfully for more than a few days, unless it'd be physically impossible to answer the call. The travelling is also done as quickly as possible, e.g. a teleporter would choose to teleport instead of using non-ability means. Normally she requires either a name or an image of the person to focus upon; however, she has shown that she can overcome this limit when augmented or amplified. ]]Her second ability is Amplification. This ability can be used like ability augmentation, manipulating other abilities to make them stronger and more powerful, capable of more uses and aspects. When Sophie manifested this ability, she amplified her calling to enable her to summon people she'd never met before. It can also be used on brain power to augment a person's intelligence, or used to improve physical speed or strength, or to amplify physical development and maturity. It can also improve skills and amplify the senses. There is no sign when this ability is used, apart from the result, as it doesn't leave any mark and there is no spark or light or sound produced. Her third ability is Material Intuition. This ability is used by focusing upon a certain object or substance. When this is done, Sophie can then intuitively identify all the compounds, chemicals, materials or compartments which form the target. It could thus be used to learn if there was any poison in food, or any weak part in a machine. It can identify a wrong or faulty component in any system. Additionally, it can identify the constituents needed to make any chemical or machine, and can therefore guide in their production if the raw materials and equipment necessary are present. Her final ability will be Genesis. Sophie's ability will initially enable her to create animals and plants which will bud off her own body. The process will be physically painful for her, as she will feel them ripping out of her own skin. However, it will not leave scars. It will also be time-consuming, and the more complex the life form she wants to create, the more time it will take. Her ability will be consciously controlled. She will choose the relevant animal or plant by visualising it in her mind. Later on, she will be able to create people using her ability too, but this will be caused by her amplifying the ability. She will use it to create her own children. She will tell those who do not know of her abilities that the children are adopted. These children will have their own different abilities, proving that she is capable of creating evolved humans, but they will appear as newborn infants and it is unknown whether she could create older humans. Family & Relationships History Etymology Sophie is a Greek name which means "wisdom". Camille is a Latin name which means "altar server". Tanner can be an English surname which refers to someone who tans animal skins to make leather, or a Germanic surname meaning "forest". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.